


The Mind is a facinating Thing

by Hetty147



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mental Health Issues, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty147/pseuds/Hetty147
Summary: ****ON HIATUS****Klaus Hargreeves is the only one in the family without any powers and he dissapeared after Bens's death. They all thought he was dead until Diego found a familiar face in one of the holding cells at work.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

The Mind is a fascinating Thing

Chapter 1

Diego POV

It was late at night in January but the lights on Diego Hargreeves desk at the station were still on. It has been a long day. Well days to be exact. Which meant loads of paperwork to be done. He was still fairly new at the department for homicide, only working there for a few weeks and he wanted to make a good impression to his superiors. That’s why he still sat at his desk.

Still it was late, almost 2am and Diego was tired. Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t even halfway done with the paperwork. He was working the job he always wanted since he was a kid but seriously, he could do without all the office stuff. It was tiring and to be honest pretty boring. He preferred being out there, catching the bad guys.

Diego supressed yet another yawn. Coffee. Yes, that’s what he needed. He grabbed the mug which stood on his desk and sighed again. Empty, of course. Groaning Diego got up from his chair and made his way over to the station’s kitchen.

The department for homicide was almost empty at this hour. Just a few of his colleges were still at their desks. Probably working on their own paperwork just like Diego.

He was just pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee when the door to the kitchen behind him opened. Diego automatically turned around. Keith, one of his old friends from the police academy smiled at him.

“Hey, Hargreeves! Your name is pretty uncommon, right?”, he asked and Diego frowned.

“What Diego?”, he chuckled. “Dude, that’s Spanish and as common as it gets.”

“No not Diego, dumbass! Hargreeves!”, Keith laughed and shook his head.

“Oh… yeah I guess that’s rare. Why are you asking?”, Diego asked taking a sip from his coffee.

“You got any siblings?”, Keith asked back ignoring his question.

“Uhm yeah. Two sisters and one brother.” One brother left. Out of the 5 boys in there family only Diego and Luther were left. He hadn’t thought about the others in a long time.

Five was the first to disappear. They were 13 when he left the academy after a disagreement with their father and he never came back.

Ben died when they were 17. It happened after they came back from a mission. Ben had had a nasty cut on his forehead and Klaus took him too the infirmary to patch him up. Klaus had always been eager to treat the wounds they all brought home with them from missions. He said he wanted to be part of the team as well and that was the only thing he could do.  
No one was sure what exactly happened in the infirmary that day, but Ben’s powers somehow took over and he got teared to shreds in front of Klaus.

And finally, Klaus. He disappeared shortly after Ben’s death and no one had heard from him since. That was 13 years ago now. A few years ago, their father declared him officially dead.

That was that.

His family had never been the same. How could they. They’ve lost 3 siblings in 4 years. Allison moved to LA to become a movie star. Vanya lived still in New York. Diego sometimes meets her for lunch or coffee. Luther joined the army and was currently posted somewhere in Arizona. He and Diego hardly talked but they where never close anyway.

Klaus had been the only one without any powers in their family. And their father always made him feel it. Klaus used to do everything for attention and sometimes Diego hated him for that. When he started taking drugs Diego knew it was just a new attempt to get the families attention. Looking back, Diego wished he had payed attention. Had he just done that his brother might still be alive.

“What’s the name of your brother?”, Keith asked pulling Diego out of his thoughts.

“Luther. He’s in Arizona right now.”, Diego said. Keith nodded thoughtfully.

“Got any cousins then?”

“No. Why the sudden interest in my family history, Keith?”, Diego demanded. He didn’t like being questioned. His whole childhood had been public and now that he was an adult, and no one knew who he was, he wanted some privacy.

“We have a guy down in the holding cells who claims his name is Hargreeves. I thought you might be his brother, you’re about the same age but he isn’t called Luther.”, he shrugged.

“Well, what’s his name?”, Diego asked getting irritated.

“Uhm… Klaus.”

Diego froze.

_What?_

_WHAT?_

“Take me down there!”, Diego called and started dragging Keith towards the elevator.

“Now wait a second!”, he said and grabbed Diego’s arm. “I thought you didn’t know him. You said you only have one brother and no cousins.”

“I once had more than one brother.”, was all Diego answered and pulled his arm free.

“Alright.”, Keith shrugged and followed Diego to the elevator.

“Now if this really is who you think it is, I should probably warn you.”, Keith said as he led Diego towards the holding cell. “The guy is high as a kite. We had trouble even getting a name out of him.”

Diego felt his stomach clench but didn’t say anything. They stopped in front of one of the cells in the back part of the block. Keith looked at him briefly before unlocking the door and stepping aside so Diego could look inside.

Diego took on step into the cell and froze. His breath hitched as his eyes fell on the figure on the small bench. It took all his willpower not to start crying right here and there.

He was dirty and if Diego hadn’t grown up with him, he wouldn’t have recognized him. But the dark, unruly curls were definitely Klaus’. Diego tentatively took a few steps forward to get a better look. His brother was extremely thin. He lay sprawled out on his stomach on the bench. He was dressed in a very tight looking pair of pants, a pink cropped top and a way too thin coat for the middle of December. Klaus had dark circles under his eyes that Diego was convinced weren’t just the fault of his smudged eyeliner. He was asleep and Diego was strangely relieved about that.

He knelt down in front of his brother and without thinking reached out to touch him. Diego gently brushed Klaus’ hair out of his hair. As soon as he touched him, though, his brother’s eyes snapped open. He yelped and scurried back on the bench until his back was pressed against the wall. He stared at Diego with big, scared eyes without moving.

“Klaus?”, Diego whispered gently not moving from his crouched down position. Klaus didn’t react. There was absolutely no trace of recognition in his eyes as he stared at Diego.

“Klaus, do you know who I am?”, Diego asked. He had trouble keeping his voice under control. Klaus frowned and eyed Diego carefully. Diego didn’t move, scared to break his brother’s concentration. Klaus was obviously high as a kite, but Diego pushed that aside for now. He was too relieved to see his brother alive than to focus on that now.

After a few seconds which felt like hours Klaus tilted his head slightly sideways. Something like recognition sparked in his eyes.

“Diego?”, he whispered barely audible. Diego released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and nodded.

“Yeah… it’s me, Klaus.”, he choked back.

“Hey.”, Klaus almost smiled. He still looked so confused.

“Hey.”, Diego smiled back. “I’ve missed you.” He wanted to ask what happened. Why he had left. Where he had been. But Diego knew that he wouldn’t get any answers out of his brother right now. Klaus almost smiled again. Then his eyes widened and flickered to Keith who stood behind Diego in the doorway and back to Diego. Diego turned around but still didn’t stand up.

“What was he arrested for?”, he asked.

“Possession.”, Keith shrugged and he nodded.

“Does he have to stay here?”

“Uhm… no we’re pretty much finished with him.”, his college answered and Diego turned back Klaus.

“How about you come back home with me tonight, huh bro?”, he asked gently. “You can sleep on my couch. It’s really comfy. And I’ll even let you use my shower.” Klaus hesitated but eventually nodded tentatively.

“Alright. Come on then.”, he said and slowly got back to his feet. Paperwork be damned. He had a brother to take care of.

“So, he really is your brother?”, Keith asked as Diego helped Klaus up.

“Yes. It’s a long story.”

“Diego…”, Klaus whispered and hesitantly touched his shirt.

“I’m here, Klaus.”, Diego whispered back. He so desperately wanted to hug his brother but was too scared it would frighten him.

“Diego.”, he whispered again not looking at him this time. And then a bit louder he said “Look, Ben! Diego is here!”.

_What!?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diego POV

Diego locked the door to his apartment behind him and leaned against it for a second, closed his eyes and sighed. Klaus didn’t really react to any of the questions Diego had asked him in the car. He wasn’t silent though. No, Klaus kept talking about whatever came to his mind apparently. None of it made any sense whatsoever which worried Diego even more. 

Speaking of Klaus, he stood next to the door looking around uncertainly as Diego opened his eyes again. He looked slightly unsteady on his feet but that didn't surprise him.

Diego decided to wait until the next morning when his brother was sober again to ask more questions about what happened to Number 4.

"You okay?", he asked Klaus. Stupid question. He probably wasn't.

"Huh?", Klaus asked startled as Diego pulled him out of his thinking. "Uh... yeah."

"C'mon. I'll cook some dinner for us.", he said and Klaus followed him into the small living room slash kitchen.

While Diego was quickly cooking some pasta for the sauce Vanya made and which was still in the freezer, Klaus stood near the window, every now and then quietly talking to himself. Or rather to Ben. In the car on the way to the apartment Klaus was talking to their dead brother as well.

Diego grew more worried about that the longer he watched Klaus speaking to the empty air next to the bookshelf quietly giggling to himself.

While the pasta was cooking Diego pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Klaus! I'm just gonna make a quick call, okay?", he said gently.

"Kay.", Klaus replied and continued staring out of the window.

Diego shut the bedroom door behind him quietly and quickly dialled the number. It rang three times until someone picked up.

"Diego...?", Vanya's sleepy voice came through the phone. "Are you ok?"

"No- I mean yeah I'm fine. Uh- I'm sorry I know it's late. But- I- I found-", he stumbled over his words.

"You found what?", she asked sounding more awake and worried now.

"I found Klaus.", Diego said quickly before his stutter got in the way again. The was silence at the other end of the line. He could only hear Vanya's breathing.

"Please say something.", Diego whispered after a minute.

"Diego, I swear if this is a trick-!", Vanya hissed.

"It's not a trick. Please, could you come over. I know it's late but- please just come.", Diego interrupted. There was another moment of silence.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes.", Vanya said and hung up. Diego sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

When he stepped back into the living room, he found Klaus still standing at the window, deep in conversation with himself.

"Klaus?"

"Huh?", Klaus asked turning around.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I'm cooking?", Diego asked gently smiling. Klaus seemed to take a minute to comprehend what Diego had said and then nodded eagerly.

"C'mon then. You can have some clothes from me, though I doubt they'll fit you.", he said showing Klaus the bathroom. At his brother's disappointed look, he chuckled.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I don't have a tub. Just a shower."

"That's okay. Thanks, bro.", Klaus mumbled and grinned sluggishly.

Diego left him in the bathroom and went to check on the pasta.

Ten minutes later Klaus came stumbling back into the living room with damp hair. He was practically swimming in the sweatpants and shirt Diego had borrowed him but at least he was clean. He sat down at the table and Diego placed a full plate in front of him. His brother didn't show any indication that he would eat the pasta.

"Eat.", he said as Klaus eyed the food displeased.

"I'm not hungry.", he mumbled.

"Too bad. Now eat."

Klaus sighed dramatically and for a moment he seemed like the Klaus Diego knew. He picked up the spoon and slowly started eating.

By the time Vanya had arrived Klaus was asleep on the couch. After dinner he laid down on it and was sleeping not one minute later.

"Where is he?", she asked immediately after Diego opened the door.

"Sleeping. Vanya, I should warn you.", Diego said and stopped her from storming into his apartment.

"Warn me?" She looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah uhm... so he's pretty high. But that's not all of it. He's weird. Not normal Klaus weird. Really weird. He's quiet and confused. Uhm- he's- he's talking to Ben.", he explained.

"What do you mean he's talking to Ben?", Vanya questioned.

"Like he's in the room. I don't know how much I can blame on the drugs." Diego hung his head. Vanya nodded. She followed him into the living room and froze in the doorway.

"Klaus!", she breathed and Diego could see the tears in her eyes. He still lay sprawled out on the couch like Diego had left him.

"Where did you find him?", she asked after a moment.

"Keith, a co-worker asked me if I had any brothers since our name is unusual. At first, I thought he meant Luther. But then he said that someone named Klaus was in one of the holding cells.", he explained quickly. "He was really dirty when I first saw him. I almost didn't recognize him."

"You said he's high?", Vanya asked.

"Yeah. High as a kite. Remember how often he's been drunk or stoned as a teenager?" Vanya nodded and Diego's face darkened.

"What's wrong?", she asked worriedly.

"I- I don't think he recognized me when I showed up in his cell.", he whispered. "He just stared at me for a few seconds and only when I asked him if he knew who I was he remembered. Vanya I'm worried."

"We should wait till tomorrow to talk to him. Maybe it's just the drugs.", she said trying to sound reassuring. She didn't quite manage that.

"Have you told Allison or Luther?", she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not yet. It's late and I'll call them in the morning.", Diego answered and yawned. "Sorry, it was a long day."

"You should go to sleep. I'll stay if that's ok.", Vanya said and he shrugged.

"Sure. The couch is occupied, though.", he smiled.

"I'll take the chair.", she chuckled.

After getting a blanket for Vanya and pulling one over the sleeping form of his brother as well Diego moved to his bedroom. Not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes he lay down. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

He woke up a few hours later. Groaning he got up and quickly grabbed clean clothes. He thought about showering, but he wanted to talk to Klaus first.

As he walked back into the living room, he found Vanya asleep in the chair, but the couch was empty.

Diego was about to start panicking when he heard something fall to the ground and a quiet "Shit!" from the hallway. He quickly walked over there and found Klaus as he picked up the picture frame he had knocked over. He was dressed back in his own clothes and had reapplied the eyeliner.

"Where do you think you're going?", Diego asked angrier than intended. Klaus spun around like a boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey, Diego.", he said with an apologetic smile. "I was just going to- uhh... smoke! I was just going outside to smoke!" He sounded pretty happy with the lie.

"Klaus...", Diego sighed. "Come back into the living room." His brother's shoulders dropped a bit and he sighed dramatically.

"Sit!", he said and motioned towards the couch.

"Nah, I'm fine.", Klaus shrugged and kept standing near the doorway. Vanya started to stir in the chair and opened her eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Klaus was leaving.", Diego explained again sounding angrier than he felt. Klaus winced slightly.

"What?" Their sister was awake and upright immediately.

"Hey, sis!", Klaus greeted cheerfully and wave. There was 'HELLO' written in his palm in big black letters which Diego only noticed now.

"Hi, Klaus.", Vanya smiled. Klaus didn't seem to have any troubles recognizing her and Diego felt relief flood through him. Maybe it really was just the drugs which had made his brother act so weird yesterday.

Vanya tentatively took a step towards him and when Klaus didn't move away, she gently smiled.

"Can I hug you?", she asked.

"Sure.", Klaus shrugged smiling. Vanya quickly closed the gap between them and pulled Klaus into a warm hug.

"I've missed you so much.", she whispered with a thick voice.

"I've missed you too.", he replied and hugged her back. She stepped away a bit and gently pulled Klaus towards the couch. He sat down reluctantly and immediately his knee started jumping up and down.

"Klaus,", Diego started "where have you been all these years?" Klaus eyes darkened and he didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Klaus?", Vanya pressed.

"Oh, you know, I've been here and there.", he chuckled eventually all trace of seriousness gone again.

"That's not an answer.", Diego said but Klaus only shrugged.

"Ok... why did you leave?", he asked instead. Klaus shrugged again. Diego sighed. "I know you don't want to talk about it but at some point, we have to."

"No, we don't.", Klaus said rising from the couch again. "You're right, I don't want to talk about it."

"Klaus please stay!", Vanya said and grabbed his hand again.

"I don't want to be questioned.", he mumbled and sounded like a child.

"Alright, we won't ask any more questions. Just stay.", Vanya promised. Klaus reluctantly sat down again. There were a few moments of awkward silence with the constant fidgeting of Klaus feet being the only sound.

"You ok?", Diego asked when Klaus started biting at his nails.

"Yeah, great. Peachy. Marvellous.", he chirped and stared longingly at the door. "Can I- uh- Can I smoke out of your window?"

Diego was about to say no, but the way Klaus fidgeted made him change his mind. He nodded and Klaus immediately bolted towards the window and opened it. He searched his pockets of his coat and eventually pulled a pack of cigarettes out with a triumphant "A-ha!"

Vanya and Diego watched him as he surprisingly gracefully smoked out of the window. He wondered how smoking could even look graceful.

When he was finished Klaus closed the window again and elegantly fell down into the recliner Vanya had slept in. They were silent again for a while. No one knew what to say. Diego wanted answers to his questions.

"Oh, shut up!", Klaus hissed after a few minutes. Vanya jumped at the sudden outburst and Diego looked confused at his brother's change of mood.

"No one said anything.", he said carefully.

"No not you!", Klaus mumbled and waved his hand dismissively. "Ben made a very unhelpful comment." He glared at the empty air next to the couch.

Vanya and Diego exchanged a worried look.

"Klaus, Ben is dead.", Vanya explained quietly.

"Yes, I know he's dead!", he giggled and shook his head. Again, his mood changed quickly.

"How is he making any comments then?", Diego asked as carefully as Vanya.

"Because he's a ghost!", Klaus chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Diego felt his jaw drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diego POV

"What do you mean he's a ghost?", Vanya asked with a frown. Klaus just shrugged again. Vanya looked at Diego helplessly.

"Klaus-", he started and cleared his throat. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

“Klaus? Why do you think Ben’s a ghost?”, Vanya asked gently.

“Because that’s my power! I can see the dead and let me tell you, they’re annoying as hell!”, he explained and dramatically sighed and pulled out a new cigarette.

“You don’t have any powers though. We all know that”, Diego stated and Vanya slapped his shoulder.

Klaus snorted and shook his head, but he didn't answer. He giggled a few seconds later and Diego was pretty sure it was something Ben 'had said'.

"Vanya and I are just gonna go outside real quick, ok?", Diego said and pulled Vanya into the hallway without waiting for a reply.

"He's crazy.", he whispered. Vanya slapped his shoulder.

"He's not crazy! He's- I don't know what he is but definitely not crazy!", she hissed.

"He's talking to the ghost of our dead brother!", he objected.

"Maybe that's his way of dealing with it. You know he saw it happen."

"We're gonna get him help, right?"

"Yes of course!", Vanya said angrily. "What? Did you think we're just gonna let him stay on the streets?"

"No. Stupid question."

When they walked back into the living room Klaus once again stood next to the window smoking.

"Finished talking?", he asked lazily as he stared out of the window.

"Yeah. Klaus? Would you like to stay here for a few days? Until we found a place for you?", Diego asked. Klaus turned around and looked at Diego with an expression he couldn't read.

"I appreciate your kind offer, sir.", Klaus eventually said in a British accent with a grin. "However, I have already taken up too much of your generous hospitality."

"No? Where are you gonna go? Back to the streets?", Diego hissed once again angrier than he actually felt.

"Diego...", Vanya warned and gently put her hand on his arm. Klaus looked at them again with this unreadable expression.

"I should probably go.", he mumbled eventually and went towards the door.

"No, Klaus, please stay!" Vanya looked devastated at the thought of him leaving again. They followed him into the hallway.

"Why should I?", Klaus snapped and turned around suddenly to face her. Vanya took a step back. "I don't need your help! I'm not crazy!"

"No one said you were.", Vanya lied calmingly.

"Diego did." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Klaus please! You are talking to a ghost!", Diego tried once again to make him see reason. Klaus shook his head violently.

"I'm not crazy!", he yelled and before anyone could stop him, he left closing the front door behind him with a bang.

TUA

"So, you found our dead brother alive and homeless, high, dirty, thin and talking to our other dead brother's ghost and you managed to lose him again?", Luther asked and raised an eyebrow after Diego explained everything to them once they arrived.

"I didn't lose him! He left!", Diego explained although it didn't make any difference.

"You have no idea where he could have gone?", Allison asked and Vanya shook her head.

"Why did he even leave again?"

"I- uh- I might have called him crazy and he heard me.", Diego admitted quietly. There was a pause.

"How could you? You just found him and the first thing you do is insult him?", Allison shrieked eventually.

"That doesn't matter now!", Luther interrupted. "We have to find him and get him help. Have you asked your colleague where he picked Klaus up in the first place?"

Diego wanted to slap himself. He hadn't thought of that. Some police officer he was.

"I'll do that now.", he said and immediately left the room to call Keith.

The address Keith gave him was in a shady part of the city. It was an old warehouse where apparently, according to Keith, raves were held on a regular basis.

"Okay!", Luther said. "We'll split up and look for Klaus. He has to be here somewhere."

For once Diego didn’t fight Luther. They had to find Klaus.

Luther and Allison went to check the other buildings nearby while Diego and Vanya checked alleyways and the buildings further away.

It had started to snow about 10 minutes into the search and the temperature dropped further. Diego shivered in his thick winter coat. Thinking about Klaus in his thin outfit made him speed up the search even more.

"Diego!", Vanya screamed 30 minutes later. He turned around to see her running towards a dumpster. Only when he came closer, he saw the dirty pair of black shoes sticking out from behind it. Soon legs appeared dressed in familiar leather pants and Diego sprinted the last 10 meters towards his brother.

Vanya knelt next to him, her hands hovering over his face but not actually touching him.

Klaus lay slumped against the wall behind the dumpster. His eyes were closed and were it not for the small puffs of air coming out of his mouth Diego would have thought he was already dead.

"Shit!", he cursed and pushed his fingers against Klaus neck. The pulse underneath them was too slow and irregular to be considered in any way healthy.

"Vanya call an ambulance!", Diego ordered and she nodded with tears in her eyes. He didn't hear her call 911 and he also didn't hear her call Allison.

Klaus' skin was way too cold. His lips were blue and what alarmed Diego the most was that he didn't even shiver.

"Hey, Klaus!", Diego said and started tapping his cheeks. "C'mon bro, wake up!"

Nothing.

Klaus' breathing got slower by the minute and Diego felt panic rise inside him. He shook his brother's shoulder and somehow Klaus grew even more lax.

"No!", Diego cursed and immediately pushed his fingers back against the pulse point on Klaus' neck. There was none.

"Fuck no!"

Quickly but carefully Diego laid his brother flat down onto the snow-covered ground and started chest compressions.

He didn't know how long he had been performing CPR on his brother. But at one point he was pulled aside but paramedics. They loaded Klaus onto a stretcher and drove off.

Hadn't it been for Vanya, Diego wouldn't even know which hospital.

Opioid overdose

Hypothermia

That's what the doctors called it.

Too damn close.

That's what Diego called it.

Looking at Klaus as he lay sleeping on the hospital bed Diego felt the need to punch something. Klaus looked too thin, too pale and too vulnerable to be considered lucky. But that's what the doctors called him.

Lucky.

Lucky to be alive, to have been found by his siblings.

For the first time Diego noticed countless track marks running up and down Klaus' arms. He started counting them but at number 35 he stopped.

Vanya was asleep in a chair next to Klaus holding one of his hands.

Their brother had woken up a few hours ago and kept mumbling about ghosts, Ben, blue lights, Ben again and more ghosts. Vanya had managed to calm him down enough for a nurse to give him some sedative. He had been asleep since then.

Diego hadn't missed the knowing look the doctors exchanged after Klaus had woken up. He didn't like it.

They weren't allowed to stay at the hospital 24/7. A nurse Diego rather didn't pick a fight with sent them home for the night saying that Klaus was likely to sleep through it anyway.

Reluctantly they left.

Allison and Diego returned midday the next day to check in on him only to find his room empty.

The first thing which came to Diego's mind was that he had run off again.

But when Allison asked a nurse, they were informed that Klaus got transferred to the psychiatric unit.

Apparently, according to the therapist who had spent the entire morning with their brother, Klaus was actually crazy. Although he didn't use that exact word.

"Your brother has suffered from a psychotic episode. If it started before the overdose or was brought on because of it, we can't say.", the therapist told them.

“Hold on a second.”, Diego interrupted. “What does that mean?” 

“Well, your brother spent 5 years at a mental health facility until he left about 8 years ago. There he was diagnosed with schizophrenia. I presume you know that since your father was the one who admitted him.”

“Uh-“, Diego started but Allison elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

“Of course, we know that!”, she lied and smiled at the doctor. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes, of course."

Klaus' room wasn't very different than the one he'd been in before. But this room didn't have a mirror or pictures on the wall. The wallpapers were a boring colour of beige.

Klaus sat in on the bed which stood in a corner. His back was pressed against the wall and he was hugging his knees. His eyes darted around the room, every now and then fixating on something before moving away again.

Allison, who had only seen him sleeping so far smiled under tears and slowly approached him. His eyes focused on her but the look in them made Diego's heart clench.

It was the same look Klaus had given him in the holding cell.

Scared, confused and no trace of recognition.

Klaus flinched away when Allison sat down on his bed. Diego didn't miss the hurtful expression flashing over her face before she covered it up again.

"Hey, Klaus.", she greeted gently. "How are you doing?" Klaus regarded her carefully for a moment.

"Where's Ben?", he eventually asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ben's gonna be back soon. I'm sure.", she choked through tears. "Do you remember who I am?" Klaus once again stared at her before answering. Diego could almost see his brain working to remember her.

"Alli?"

"Yes!", she beamed. "Diego's here as well." Klaus looked over to Diego and grinned. He looked so innocent in that moment. But that moment didn't last.

Suddenly Klaus flinched violently and pressed his hands over his ears. He whimpered silently and mumbled something Diego didn't understand.

When Allison tried to touch him, he yelped and pressed even further into the corner.

He was rocking back and forth while pressing his hand over his ears and somehow at the same time pulling at his hair.

"I'll go get someone!", Diego said and ran into the hallway.

"Please, my brother! He's- he's-", he called. He didn't know what Klaus was. Upset didn't quite describe it. But he didn't have to describe it because 2 male nurses immediately followed him back to Klaus' room.

They held his brother down and one pulled a needle out of his pocket. Klaus screamed and struggled, biting one of the nurses in the arm.

Allison went to stand next to Diego, her eyes never leaving Klaus.

"No! Please! Ben, make them stop! Please Ben!", Klaus cried and yelped as the nurse stuck the needle into his neck. The screaming slowly turned into mumbling and then into almost silent whimpers.

Diego watched as his brother got lax in the firm grip of the nurses. Klaus' eyes struggled to stay open but lost the fight. His breathing evened out.

The nurse carefully put Klaus down on the bed and grabbed for the restrains which were attached to the side of it.

"Is that really necessary?", Diego asked loudly. The nurse just nodded.

They had to leave the hospital after that. Allison was sobbing the whole way to the car and Diego had difficulties keeping his frustration in.

Only when they were safely inside the car he started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diego POV

“It doesn’t make any sense!”, Diego yelled and glared at Luther. They were all in the living room and had the same argument they had having for days now. “Why would Dad lock him up in an asylum and tell us he’s dead?”

“I’m sure Dad had a good reason! Maybe he didn’t want us to meddle with Klaus’ treatment.”, Luther defended.

“Can you stop defending the old man for one second please?”, Number Two hissed and Luther stood up from the couch. “He didn’t even tell us he was dead right away. No, he waited 2 years until he did that!”

“I don’t know, Diego! It’s not like we can ask Dad! He died 8 years ago!”

“It explains why Klaus had always been acting so weird, tough.”, Allison said. “I mean if he really sees ghost everywhere, even though it’s because he’s sick, at least now we can help him. He shouldn’t be alone anymore.”

“I think we should just do what Dad did and take him back to where he took him. They’ll know how to take handle him.”, Luther said.

“You can’t be serious?”, Vanya hissed and immediately the yelling started again.

TUA

Klaus had been in the hospital for over 2 weeks so far. At least one of the siblings visited every day. Most of the days Diego was there.

Klaus’ episode, as the doctor had called it, was over and he was back to his “normal” self again. In his mind he didn’t need to stay at the hospital, he wasn’t crazy and that they could all go fuck themselves.

He threw violent tantrums on more days than not and his mood would change rapidly without warning.

His doctor, Dr Fergerson updated them regularly on their brother’s condition. He said it was difficult to find the right medications for him due to Klaus’ extensive drug use.

Speaking of drugs, withdrawal was hell for everyone involved.

Klaus cursed, screamed kicked and bit everyone who came close. Expect for Vanya. He let Vanya comfort him.

When it was over, he just sat on the bed most days and drew. Diego didn’t even know Klaus could draw. But it was what he drew that scared him.

Most pictures were of people with injuries so gruesome they couldn’t be alive. And when Diego asked who they were Klaus just shrugged and mumbled “Ghosts”.

Those ‘ghosts’ were apparently what Klaus brain made him see. To him they were completely real. Dr Fergerson said that he refused to even consider them fake.

One day, the doctor asked Klaus when the ghost first started appearing. He didn’t answer for a long time and they hadn’t expected him to answer at all when he suddenly mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”, the doctor asked.

“They’ve always kinda been there.”, Klaus repeated a bit louder. “They weren’t always like they are now but I guess I can really see them since I’ve been 13.”

Diego felt his stomach clench. Always? None of them ever noticed. Though, Diego doubted that it would have made any difference. Klaus hadn’t told them and even if he would have, they either wouldn’t have helped him or just went to their father. And he definitely wouldn’t have done anything.

Their family had a motto. ‘If it’s not life threatening, suck it up.’

So even if Klaus had told anyone, they wouldn’t have been able to give him the help he needed.

“He’s been self-medicating.”, the doctor explained when Allison asked him about the drug abuse. “He told me that it made them go quiet for a while. The overdose was a result of the psychotic episode he was experiencing.”

Diego felt like punching a wall when Allison told him. For so long, he had thought Klaus just did it for attention. He never tried to see the true reason behind it. He never asked. And when Klaus ultimately disappeared, he just assumed he ran away because he didn’t get enough attention anymore and tried something else to get it.

It was only when he never came back that Diego suspected that there had to be another reason. But he never tried to find out more.

“What are you drawing?”, Diego asked one day. Klaus shrugged and didn’t answer. He hardly ever spoke these days. Dr Fergerson said it was because they were testing out new medications for him and that they made Klaus tired and withdrawn.

Diego leaned over Klaus shoulder to take a better look at the drawing and nearly choked.

On the paper was a pencil drawing in what he learned to recognize as Klaus’ style. The person on the picture wore a hoodie, his face barely visible. His stomach was a giant gaping hole.

Ben.

Ben after his own powers killed him.

“Is that how you see him?”, Diego whispered and Klaus shrugged again.

“They always appear in the form they died in.”, he said quietly. “He doesn’t look like that anymore, though. He looks normal now.”

After that he never drew Ben again and Diego thought it might be because of his reaction to it.

A family meeting was called a week later. 

“So,”, Luther asked. “What are we gonna do?”

“What do you mean?”, Diego asked back.

“I mean, we can’t just leave him at the hospital, you all made that pretty clear. But we also can’t expect him to live on his own.”, Luther explained.

“I could take him.”, Vanya offered.

“I don’t think just one of us should take care of him.”, Diego said.

“Do you have a better idea?”, Allison asked.

“Actually yes. I’ve been thinking about this. We’ve all inherited a giant house here in the city. It’s empty so why not use it? Even if you and Luther don’t want to stay, Vanya, Klaus and I could live there without problems.”, he explained.

“That’s actually a good idea.”, Luther admitted and Diego rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna move back to LA any time soon.”, Allison said. “I want to help.”

“I’m on leave right now. I think I’m going to extend it.”, Luther told them.

“Does anyone know when Klaus can be released?”, Vanya asked.

“Dr Fergerson said that if he responds well to his new medications, we can take him home in about a week.”, Diego informed his siblings.

“Great! That’s enough time to clean up the academy.”, Allison said enthusiastically. The others were less enthusiastic about that.

The day they were supposed to pick up Klaus arrived quickly and Allison just so managed to finish Klaus’ room.

They completely replaced the furniture that once was in the room. A new bigger bed and a desk were placed near the window. And a wooden dresser across from it. Still, Allison managed to keep the room very Klaus-like. He even had a small table for nail polishes and eyeliner and she decorated the whole room with fairy lights.

Vanya bought all the craft supplies she could find, apparently. She said she wanted to give him something else to draw with than just a pencil.

Diego altered the windows. He really wanted to trust his brother, but he just couldn’t yet. Now the windows wouldn’t open completely, no matter how much you pushed.

Vanya and Diego went to pick Klaus up at the hospital in the late afternoon. Dr Fergerson waited for them and gave Diego a bag.

“These are his meds. I have written you a list for when you are supposed to give him which pill. There’s also a list of his appointments with a therapist and prescriptions for when you run out of meds.”, he said with a smile.

“Thank you. Is Klaus ready?”, Vanya asked and the doctor nodded.

“Yes. He is. He said, and I quote: I can’t wait to get out of this stinking hole you call a hospital.”

Klaus sat on his bed when they arrived at his room. His knees were bumping up and down quickly and he grinned when he saw his siblings. Today was a good they, then.

Ever since they changed his meds Klaus was almost back to normal.

Almost.

He was more tired than he used to be and also quieter. But sometimes he still made the same stupid jokes.

“Are you ready to go?”, Diego asked and Klaus jumped to his feet.

“God yes!”, he groaned dramatically.

They were escorted out of the hospital by a nurse. Klaus turned around one last time when they arrived at the car.

“See ya, bitches!”, he yelled and raised both his middle fingers. Vanya giggled.

“Just get in the car.”, Diego sighed but smiled anyway.

“What’s for dinner?”, Klaus asked once Diego started driving. “Oh oh oh! Can we have waffles? Or donuts? Or both?”

“I don’t know what Allison cooked but I’m sure we can have waffles tomorrow.”, Vanya said and Klaus nodded.

It really warmed Diego’s heart to see Klaus back to his energetic self, but he couldn’t help thinking it was an act. Ever since Klaus came back into their life Diego had realized a lot of things. One was that their brother was an amazing actor. And he also noticed that he may manage to keep his face in whatever expression necessary, but he never managed to change his eyes. His eyes always betrayed Klaus. Which was probably why he avoided directly looking into anyone’s eyes.

Diego promised himself to pay even more attention.

This was going to be an interesting experience, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any medical inaccuracies. I did a lot of research but if I missed anything, I’m very sorry.   
> Please comment and tell me what you thought. Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diego POV

Klaus proved to be as difficult as Diego had expected. He spent most of his time in his room drawing, painting or listening to very loud music. They gave him headphones for Vanya’s sake.

Honestly, it was a miracle to Diego how none of them had lost their patience yet. Klaus was uncooperative most days. He sometimes refused to eat, sometimes refused to take a bath and almost all the time refused to take his meds.

That was a mystery to Diego. Klaus had been filling his body with all kinds of pills and other drugs. He didn’t see where the difference was.

But to Klaus, there was a difference. Ever since he came home, he had had cravings. Terrible cravings. He yelled and begged and cursed but of course none of his siblings would give him what he wanted. That’s why he tried to sneak out in the first place.

“You locked me in!”, Klaus yelled angrily.

“It was just a precaution. You proved it’s necessary.”, Diego answered.

“You can’t just lock me in! I’m not a child!”, Klaus hissed.

“No, but we both know what you would do once we let you just go out and do whatever you want.”, Diego stated and crossed his arms.

“That’s so unfair! I’m not crazy and I don’t need to be treated like that!”

“Klaus…”, Allison tried but he interrupted her.

“No! Why don’t you just believe me? Is it really so hard for you to accept that I have powers too?”

“Yes, because you don’t!”, Luther yelled back.

“Firstly, don’t yell at me! Secondly, why are you so sure about that?”, Klaus hissed.

“Because Dad said so.”, Number One said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, and Dad never lied about anything, hm? Like for example the fact that he told you all that I’m dead. Let me ask you one thing, did you have a funeral?”, Klaus asked with painful looking grin on his face. No one answered. “Thought not. So, you can all go fuck yourself because YOU don’t have ANY right to call yourself my family or lock me in!” With that he turned on his heel and stormed back upstairs.

TUA

It was a fight each day to give Klaus his meds in the morning. Diego eventually let Allison do it. She was the one who managed to get him to do it with the least difficulties.

Dr Fergerson had told them that a structured day would help Klaus.

So, every day was the same. Klaus woke up at the same time every day, then came breakfast downstairs, Allison would give him his meds, Klaus would paint until lunch was ready, meds again, painting again, dinner, Klaus would take a long bath, they’d give him his meds and then he’d stay in his room till the next morning.

Every day the same.

Klaus seemed to be in a somewhat stable mood most time now. He threw fewer tantrums and was generally a lot calmer. He didn’t seem happy though. He kept to himself a lot and hardly ever spoke to any of them.

But Diego could live with that as long as it meant that Klaus was safe.

Everything was fine.

Until one day, Diego heard Klaus screaming in his room in the middle of the night.

He was up instantly, grabbing the needle he had in his nightstand and ran towards his brother’s room. Dr Fergerson gave it to him. For emergencies. Diego had a feeling this might be one.

He heard Luther behind him and they met Vanya and Allison as they too came storming out of their rooms.

“What’s going on?”, Vanya asked panicky.

Diego ignored her question. Instead he pushed open the door to Klaus room.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Klaus lay on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest screaming. He had his eyes pressed shut. His hands were over his ears fanatically scratching at them.

Diego could see blood on Klaus’ fingers.

That got him to move again and he was next to his brother in a matter of seconds.

“K-k-klaus! He-hey!” Diego paused and took a deep breath willing the stutter to go away. “Klaus! Open your eyes!”

Diego gently took both of Klaus wrists and tried to peel his hands away from his ears. Klaus started struggling.

“No! Don’t! No please stop!”, he screamed and Diego thought his heart might break.

Diego had managed to pull his hands away from his ears. He shook his brother gently yet firmly.

“Klaus wake up! You’re safe!”, Diego shouted. He could hear Vanya crying behind him.

He tried to calm his brother for another few minutes before he cursed.

“Luther, you have to hold him down!”, he said. Luther didn’t move, he just stared at them with big eyes.

“Now! Luther!”, Diego barked and finally his brother knelt down next to the still screaming Klaus and took his wrists.

Diego pulled the cap of the syringe off with his teeth and pushed the needle into Klaus’ neck. 

Klaus stopped screaming almost immediately. Instead he was sobbing and mumbling incoherently.

Allison knelt down next to them and gently brushed away Klaus hair from his face.

“Klaus, c’mon! Open your eyes.”, she coaxed and Klaus blinked his eyes open.

He didn’t focus on anything for way too long and Diego felt his stomach clench painfully at the vacant expression in his eyes.

Eventually his eyes focused on Allison.

“Hey.”, Klaus breathed and Allison laughed under tears.

“Hey.”, she said. “Are you ok?”

Klaus didn’t answer for a while but eventually he shook his head.

“‘M tired...”, he slurred. “My ears hurt.”

“Yeah I bet they do. You scratched at them.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll get something to clean them up!”, Vanya said and quickly disappeared. When she returned, they had managed to get Klaus back onto his bed. He was half asleep already, held upright by Luther’s strong arms.

Vanya started to gently clean the angry, red scratch marks.

“What happened?”, Allison whispered to no one in particular.

“I think it was a nightmare.”, Diego answered. Klaus seemed oblivious to the conversation. His breathing had evened out.

“You think his meds aren’t working?”, Luther asked while he carefully lowered the sleeping Klaus on the bed and pulled the blanket up.

“No, I don’t think that’s it. Maybe he just sometimes gets nightmares. We all do.”, Diego shrugged.

“Yeah but like that? I mean that was more than just a nightmare. It’s not normal.”, Luther objected.

“It’s Klaus. We don’t know what’s normal with him.”

“What did you give him?”, Allison asked as she gently brushed back Klaus hair.

“A sedative. Dr Fergerson gave it to me for emergencies.”

No one said a word for a while. After some time, they slowly went back to bed.

“I- I’ll stay with him for tonight.”, Diego whispered to Vanya, who was the last one to leave. She nodded and smiled sadly at him.

TUA

The nightmares stayed. Although not as bad as the first one. Every night, Diego would wake up to Klaus screaming. Calming him down was a challenge every time but at least they didn’t need to give him the sedative anymore.

And that wasn’t the only thing that had changed.

Klaus started to act weird. Well weirder than usual.

He didn’t talk to his siblings anymore. Like at all. When they asked him questions, he answered but only in short sentences. If he was quiet before, now he was almost mute. He stared into space a lot and flinched for no reason.

“Diego, we need to talk.”, Luther said after a few weeks. “Klaus’ meds aren’t working.”

“What are you talking about?”, Diego asked.

“Just look at him. He’s almost back the way he was when he was at the hospital. The meds aren’t working!”

“I don’t think you’re right. But if it makes you happy, I’ll call Dr Fergerson.”, Diego said and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t call.

So, Klaus was a little moody and distant. It wasn’t a big deal.

“So when can I leave?”, Klaus asked one day after breakfast.

“What do you mean?”, Allison asked surprised.

“I’m better now. You don’t have to babysit me. I don’t need to be kept a prisoner.”, he shrugged. There was venom in his voice though.

“You’re not a prisoner!”, Diego said. “But you can’t just leave. Where would you go?”

Klaus just shrugged again. They were quiet for a few moments.

Klaus looked up and stared at the door behind Diego’s head.

“I don’t need a fucking babysitter!”, he suddenly hissed and stormed up the stairs.

Diego sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo  
> This chapter kinda sucks. I'm really not happy with it but I also didn't know wht to change. Sorry for putting you through this


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not very happy with this chapter. But i figured if I don't update it now I'll never will. So here you go.

Chapter 6

Diego POV

Diego quietly knocked on the open door to Klaus’ room. His brother lay on his bed, his back towards the door.

“Hey, you ok?”, Diego asked and Klaus grunted.

Number Two closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to his brother.

“Do you have a minute to talk?”, he asked. Klaus laughed humourlessly.

“It’s not like I have somewhere to be.”, Klaus mumbled.

“Okay, I get your point. But Klaus, you have to understand why we are doing this. We are worried about you.”

Klaus sat up and turned around to look at his brother.

“You don’t have to worry about me though! I’m fine!”, he said while resting his head against the wall.

“You’re not though.”, Diego whispered. “You’re sick, Klaus and you need to accept that.”

“Don’t tell me what I am or how I feel. You have no idea!”, he hissed. “You don’t know me.”

“Of course, I know you! You’re my brother!”

“No, you really don’t! None of you do. I was never part of the team. I was hardly a part of this family. You didn’t care then and you don’t care now, just admit it.”

“We do care about you!”

“Then why didn’t you look for me?”, Klaus yelled.

There was silence in the room. Klaus stared at Diego with his tears in his eyes. Diego stared back.

“What do you mean?”, he whispered.

“When Dad took me away, why didn’t you look for me? I know that he didn’t tell you I ‘had died’ until years later. So why didn’t you look for me?” Klaus changed his voice to sound like their father’s when he said the ‘had died’ part.

Diego didn’t know what to say. Why hadn’t he? Why had no one else from their family looked for their brother?

Because Klaus was right. They never viewed him as part of the team. Their father made sure of that. Even as kids, Diego sometimes didn’t even talk to Klaus for days on end and only saw him at the dinner table.

When he started drinking and taking drugs, they all just assumed he wanted attention. Like when he wore their Mom’s heels and fell down the stairs.

“You’re right. We should have looked for you. We should have had a funeral, even though you’re obviously not dead.”

“A big funeral. Like at least as big as Elvis’ funeral.”, Klaus mumbled dryly but he smiled. Diego chuckled.

“You’re right. But most importantly we should have been better siblings and include you more. It’s too late for that but we are here for you now. I’ve missed you so much and all I want is for you to be happy and safe. I’m sure the others feel the same way.”, Diego finally said after a few moments of silence. 

“If you want me to be happy, let me go out, let me decide how I want to spend my days and where I want to go. I can’t stay inside any longer. I spent 5 years being locked up. Please let me go out!”, Klaus pleaded quietly.

“I thought Vanya’s taking you to the park all the time?”, Diego said frowning.

“Yeah…”, Klaus sighed. “That’s not the point though. I meant some time outside _alone_.”

“I’ll think of something, okay?”, Diego promised.

They were quiet for a while and Diego looked around in Klaus’ room. He was hardly ever in here. There were canvases piled up on the closet, leaning against the table, the end of the bed the wall.

“Wow, you’ve really been painting a lot, haven’t you?”, he smiled and Klaus shrugged.

TUA

In the end, they compromised on Klaus spending time in the garden behind the academy. It was getting warmer and the sun was out. The backyard was also surrounded by a high wall. Diego still didn’t trust that Klaus wouldn’t run of at the first chance he got.

Klaus now painted in the garden instead of his room. Vanya got him a new easel for the garden, so he didn’t have to carry his first one around all the time.

At first, they never left him alone outside. One of them was always with him. Which of course very much annoyed Klaus.

But after a few days they started to leave him alone. He never ran away or even tried something. He just sat on his stool and painted.

Diego sometimes watched him from a window for a bit on the weekends when he wasn’t working. Klaus seemed lost in his painting. He still didn’t seem happy, but his mood was better now that he had some alone time outside. Of course, Diego wanted his brother to be happy. But if he had to choose between keeping Klaus safe and Klaus being happy, Diego preferred the first option. 

“You know, that’s a bit creepy. How long have you been watching him?”, Allison asked pulling Diego out of his thoughts. He jumped and spun around.

“What?”, he blurted. “Oh… not very long. He just seems so… content when he’s painting.”

“Yeah about that.”, she started. “Do you think Klaus would like to share his art with the world? Like an art show or something like that.”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Why don’t you go and ask him?”

“I think he’ll be excited. I just wanted to know if you think it’s a good idea.”

“Sure. I mean why not? He’s good and maybe it could give him purpose.”, Diego shrugged. Allison nodded and left him alone at the window again.

A few minutes later she appeared in the garden next to Klaus. They spoke for a bit until Klaus started to jump up and down excitedly and hugged his sister. Diego smiled.

Over the course of the next weeks Klaus and Allison spent most of their time planning Klaus’ art show.

Klaus’ mood the best it had been in weeks and everyone in the house enjoyed it. It felt like they were back to when they were kids only this time, they included Klaus.

TUA

It was all too good to last.

They wouldn’t be the Hargreeves if their lives wouldn’t turn to shit from one minute to another.

And this time it started with another dead brother suddenly showing up.

They were all in the garden one day when suddenly the sky darkened. A huge blue light appeared in about 3 meters of the ground next to the pavilion were Klaus was usually painting in.

“What is it?”, Vanya yelled over the noise the blue something was making. Klaus yelped and ran into the house.

“Don’t get too close!”, Allison warned and took a step back.

“Yeah no shit.”, Diego replied before he could stop himself.

“Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly.”, Luther said all importantly. “Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two.” Diego rolled his eyes.

“Pretty big difference there.”, he said.

“Out of the way!”, Klaus yelled as he came running back into the garden with a fire extinguisher. He tried spaying it at the blue thing but when nothing came out, he just threw the extinguisher at it.

“What is that gonna do?”, Allison yelled.

“I don’t know. You have a better idea?”, Klaus answered and stumbled back a few steps. Luther pulled him back.

“Everyone get behind me!”, he said.

“Yeah, get behind us!”, Diego yelled over the noise.

“I vote vote for running, c’mon!”, Klaus yelled but no one moved. They all stayed were they were. Luther took Allison’s hand and Vanya pressed her hand over her ears. Diego drew a knife.

A figure became visible in the blue hole in the sky. An old man appeared to be getting younger and suddenly he fell threw the hole. As sudden as the whole thing started it was over.

A kid was crouching on the dry grass in front of them. Diego frowned and they all took a few steps closer.

The boy raised his head and Diego felt himself smirk.

“Does anyone else see little number Five or is that just me?”, Klaus mumbled.

“Shit!”, Five hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Umbrella Academy fic. I don’t know yet how long it’s going to be but certainly a few chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
